


comfort

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, ft. an asshole that somehow got a license who causes lance grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: short and sweet shance, for my friend ollie who needs a lil pick me up





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> in the wake of the shance content from s5 and my friend ollie who has been having a super rough time lately, have some simple domestic shance comfort /jazz hands
> 
> (also apologies on lack of any content from me, i'm recovering from surgery ;3;)

The sound of a door opening and closing roused Shiro from his sleep, blinking in confusion as his view was obstructed by fabric. Right, he had been napping (the one answer to his depressive episodes), cocooning himself in a blanket and curling up on the couch. There was only one person it could be, and Shiro began to pull the blanket off to go greet him when one edge of the blanket lifted and revealed just who it was.

He half expected Lance to pull Shiro out, making a light but teasing quip that it’s morning and not the time to be sleeping, but he was shocked as instead the other climbed under the fabric with him.

Lance hadn’t even taken off his shoes or the backpack he used to carry his essentials for his job, instead Lance was burrowing himself under the blanket with Shiro and shoving his face into his neck and holding the other tight.

Immediately Shiro pulled Lance in closer, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s tan forehead.

“I’m here baby, it’s okay. Bad day?”

For a long moment Lance didn’t respond at all, staying so still that Shiro could feel the other’s heart beat against his own chest, but Shiro patiently waited until the other was ready to speak, he always would.

It was when Lance finally squeezed Shiro tighter he finally spoke, answering the question asked.

“Kind of, but not exactly? The day was just. . . alright. Then I was driving home, and I accidentally turned in front of somebody when I thought it was all clear.”

Shiro could feel how Lance tensed in his arms recalling what had happened, he had already been feeling stress from his job and normally the breaking point was random incidents like this that made Lance finally explode.

“Of course I felt terrible for what I did, it was an accident, but  _ no,  _ the person I happened to pull out in front of had to be an asshole! They were constantly riding my ass, honked at me just milliseconds after the light turned green at a stoplight and i didn’t move, and the fucking worst of it was when I was trying to turn into our subdivision!”

Lance’s voice cracked ever so slightly, a sniff following it that proved the other was just about to cry.

“There had to be like, a constant stream of cars going by, so I couldn’t make the left turn I needed to. I put my turn signal on, so the asshole behind me had to understand why I had to stop right? No, they fucking blared their horn at me and flicked their brights on and off! They had some stupid vendetta against me because I made  _ one stupid mistake _ and they refused to give me a break!”

There was now a constant stream of sniffles emanating from Lance and Shiro could feel the collar of his shirt getting wet, his own heart breaking at the situation Lance had been put in.

“I’m sorry Lance, you didn’t deserve to have that happen. Obviously that person wasn’t happy, and they decided to take it out on you, which wasn’t fair to do at all.”

He began to rub a hand up and down Lance’s back, glad to feel the other relax in his arms at the touch. Shiro was glad his earlier depressive episode had passed, thus allowing him to be there for Lance.

“It’s over though, you’re home now and away from people.”

Lance nodded into Shiro’s shoulder, muttering out his next words in a watery voice,

“Yeah, away from stupid people who somehow get a stupid license.”

Shiro softly smiled and nodded, pressing a kiss to Lance’s temple.

“Yep, I promise they won’t come near you. Why don’t you take your shoes and bag off, and I can grab something for us to snack on really fast?”

Lance gave a groan, more at the idea of not having Shiro’s warmth for a short few seconds, but eventually he pitifully nodded and let go of Shiro. Once he was free, Shiro sat up and pulled the blanket off of them, allowing him to finally get a look at his boyfriend.

Lance quickly raised a hand up to wipe at his face, which Shiro noticed looked like he had been crying for longer than just now. He reached his own hand up, gently brushing Lance’s own away and rubbing a thumb over a dried tear track.

“Don’t tell me you were crying in the car before coming in. You know I would’ve helped.”

Shiro hated the thought of Lance isolating himself, and he couldn’t see why he would cry by himself when Shiro was always more than ready to comfort him. Lance shrugged, another tear bubbling and falling down to Shiro’s thumb as he meekly responded,

“I knew you weren’t feeling good earlier, and-and I thought I just needed a good cry so I did that before I came in, but as soon as I saw you I just. . . started crying again.”

Lance curled in on himself upon admitting the truth, and Shiro had to keep himself from rolling his eyes at how the other tried to be so selfless.

“Lance, I love you, but you can be such a hypocrite sometimes. You always get on my case when I’m down and try to deal with it on my own.” Shiro pulled Lance into another hug, practically pulling the smaller of the two into his lap and continuing his train of thought, “This stuff goes both ways, you can always come to me to vent about anything or just be emotional, even if I’m not having a good day either. I can always listen and hug you when you cry, and we can always take turns talking about what’s bothering us too. Don’t ever worry about coming to me, okay?”

Lance shrunk ever so slightly at the gentle and well-meaning scold, eyes downcast but nodding in understanding at Shiro’s words, leaning his head onto the others shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I thought it was just a small thing, so I tried to just deal with it.”

Shiro nodded too, pressing his lips to Lance’s head again to place a gentle kiss in his hair.

“It’s okay. I know how that feels, something so small shouldn’t be a big deal, but sometimes you just have to talk to somebody about it.”

Lance sighed, lifting his head to kiss the corner of Shiro’s lips.

“Stop making so much sense.” He pulled back to look Shiro in the eye, a small smile finally showing itself on Lance’s face. “I promise to be better about this, but that means you should to.”

Shiro rolled his eyes at it being turned on him, nodding regardless.

“I promise too. Go ahead and get comfy, do you want anything specific to eat?”

Lance mock pouted at being deposited back onto the couch, obeying and pulling off his shoes and backpack as Shiro went to their kitchen.

“Can you get the leftover pizza out? And some soda?”

Shiro called out an affirmative as he grabbed out the box in the fridge and worked on pouring out two glasses of coke for each of them, Lance waking up their TV and switching it to Netflix. Once he walked back in with the food and drinks, Shiro could see that Lance was considering watching Titanic, which would be the third time in the past month. Either way, Shiro sat back down next to Lance, whom immediately threw the blanket over both their legs, and placed the box down and handed Lance his drink.

“Are we going to relive the greatest voyage ever sailed again?”

Lance hummed and finally clicked play, dropping the remote to his side as he leaned forward to open the pizza box,

“Yes we are, there is no better way to spend three hours than to see Rose and Jack in their tragic romance.”

Shiro reached out to grab his own slice of pizza, leaning back into the couch and wrapping an arm around Lance as he too leaned back into Shiro, both slowly chewing on their food as the familiar music played from their TV.

Three hours later, the entire box of pizza was consumed, their glasses were dry, and Lance had climbed on top of a passed out Shiro to catch some sleep himself, the couple reclined and snoozing away as the sunset shined through their patio glass door, leaving a cascade of color across both their slack faces.

Even during the rough moments and frustrating happenstances, Shiro and Lance always had each other to go to for comfort and cuddles, and always rewatch of Titanic.


End file.
